webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore Olympus
'Lore Olympus '''is a featured Romance Webtoon created by Rachel Smythe; it updates every Sunday. In this Webtoon...The story of Persephone and Hades is retold from a new perspective... Modern day. This dramatic, somewhat addictive story involves two Greek gods, who meet by chance, and suddenly start questioning their feelings for each other. On top of that, this story features relationship struggles, looking for love, going to school for the first time, abusive situations, futures not chosen by the person it's for, parties, and MUCH, MUCH more. I really think you will love this webtoon! For all those fans of the Kane Chronicles and the Percy Jackson and Hero of Olympus series. Synopsis ''Witness what the gods do…after dark. The friendships and the lies, the gossip and the wild parties, and of course, forbidden love. Because it turns out, the gods aren’t so different from us after all, especially when it comes to their problems. Stylish and immersive, this is one of mythology’s greatest stories -- The Taking of Persephone -- as it’s never been told before. Characters Persephone: The Goddess of spring, A young, 19 year old goddess who spent most of her life in the mortal realm who moved to Olympus to go to school after mostly being home schooled. She's staying with her friend, Artemis. While at her first party, she gets kidnapped, intoxicated, and put in Hades's car as a prank. Hades helps Persephone, and does not take advantage of her. They become friends. Hades: The God of death, King of the Underworld, An intelligent gentleman who takes care of Persephone after she is placed in his car. He went to the same party as Persephone, and when he first saw her, he fell in love with her. Still, he knows his boundaries. Artemis: A hard-core, bad-ass hunting goddess, who is Persephone best friend, younger sister of Apollo. Hera: Queen of the Gods, Zeus's wife, an Idol and role model to Persephone. Eros: Son of Aphrodite, is involved in the pranking of Persephone, then later apologizes and becomes friends with her. Aphrodite: The Goddess of Love, the one behind the pranking of Persephone ( I'm not going to tell you why, read the story! ;>) Who thinks she is ALL that and mor. Apollo: A frisky, clever god who takes advantage of Persephone and sexually abuses her, even though she knows she's supposed to be a sacred virgin. Zeus: King of Gods, God of Thunder and Lightening, husband of Hera, an ignorant, stubborn god who looks out for his brother, Hades. Poseidon: God of the sea, a drunk, fun-loving god who will take all of your liquor if invited inside, but knows how to have a good time. Hecate: Goddess of witchcraft and mischief, Hades's strict colleague, worries about Persephone Hestia: Goddess of warmth, also a sacred virgin, gives Persephone a scholarship to go to a real, public school. Hermes: Obnoxious, funny messenger god, close friend of Persephone and Apollo Minthe: A nymph, who is the "Associate" *wink wink* of Hades Multiple Nymphs: You will see multiple nymphs play minor roles in this story, but remain nameless Episodes Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Romance Category:Updates Sunday Category:Active Webtoons